


the beginning of the end

by riverripple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :))), Angst, Don't Kill Me, F/F, No Beta, beware the major character death bc it is There, haha so prepare yourself for Pain, vv angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverripple/pseuds/riverripple
Summary: Luna is fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. Everything is almost over, everything will be okay.Or that's what she thinks until she sees a wand pointed at Ginny's back.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	the beginning of the end

It might have started with her mother’s death, just the very beginning of bitterness in her heart. Or perhaps one too many of her friends went missing during the Battle of Hogwarts. But the turning point… Ginny was the one Luna wouldn’t be able to bear losing.

You can see her during the Battle of Hogwarts, running up the staircase to help Harry Potter. Then imagine Luna looking out into the courtyard, seeing her soulmate fight. As Ginny turns, a Death Eater raises their wand. Luna's heart stutter; she starts to run.

Ginny’s red hair is briefly lit up like tongues of flickering flame, a flare of green light striking her in the back.

Luna flies into the middle of the battle, blocking every curse that comes her way, and cradles Ginny in her arms, frantically searching for a heartbeat, a gleam of life in her beautiful brown eyes, _anything_ that might…

Things seem to go quiet. Luna’s hand drifts up to push Ginny’s hair away from her face. She lingers there, brushing her fingertips over her cheek, forehead, eyes. She strokes Ginny’s hair, then stiffens as she feels her soulmate’s freckled skin begin to cool. Her fingers go white, clenching the fiery strands with a ferocity blossoming from her grief.

Luna lets the empty shell of a body fall onto the battlefield. She turns, allowing herself one more glance at that beautiful, empty face. Her mind fills up with a rush of memories.

_Ginny laughed as Luna came up to her with Ginny’s quidditch jersey wrapped around her, too big but so soft. Ginny’s beautiful coppery hair rushed behind her as she flew up, her look of euphoria as she got the Quaffle through the massive hoop. Luna was just as excited for her. The carefully hidden despair as Harry kisses her._

Luna sees the Death Eater who killed her from across the-

 _…the crowd cheered as Ginny flew around the stadium again…_ **her skin already cooling, the life in her brown eyes snuffed out-**

Luna pulls out her wand. Her hand is perfectly steady. “ _Avada kedavra_.” The Death Eater falls. Luna smiles. She strolls through the battlefield, stunning and killing anyone in her way.

Imagine Luna smiling, stalking through the dark halls of Hogwarts where the Death Eaters ran. They turn- a glimpse of a deadly smile and pale blonde hair. “ _Avada kedavra_.” They never stand a chance.

Imagine Harry and Neville searching frantically, eventually finding Luna sitting amongst the dead bodies of many Death Eaters. She’s cross-legged, humming quietly, almost happily as she fingers something. “Hello, Harry,” she says, standing and strolling past him, a pleasant smile on her face. Harry catches a glimpse of her hand. She’s holding a few strands of coppery red hair.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! come yell at me on tumblr @book-limerence :)


End file.
